Walking in the Rain
by pielover1yummm
Summary: Eve White is a regular and somewhat plain girl. Her life is regular, she passes unnoticed in the halls of school. But over a single weekend, when Eve is desperate to get away from her nagging and controlling mother, could everything change for her? Could she become noticed and finally be seen by her classmates? And if things do change, will they change for the better or the worse?


**A/N This is my very first story that I have ever done, so seriously, PLEASE give me any advice of criticism you have. Just try and say it nicely please, but I accept anything that people say I can work on or should do :D thank you. Oh and btw this might be a series, or just a single, it depends on how many reviews and stuff etc. I get.**

**Seattle, Washington**

I was close to my freedom. To my saving grace. I never took my eyes off the clock as its red numbers pulsed in front of my eyes. One more minute until I was out of here. Just one more minute of torture, of acting like I was paying attention, acting like I was interested in our current topic of World War II. Which I wasn't; just in case you're confused. I wanted more than _anything _right now to go outside. Outside, where it doesn't reek like boy sweat and too much cheap perfume. Outside where it was raining. I looked at the clock once again. 3:29. Just a couple more seconds, I could handle it.

The shrill ringing of the bell signaled I was done with school today and for the next two days, thank goodness. I rushed to put my pencil into my binder even as I swept my binder into my hands. I was done with school, and even if I had my freedom only for a weekend, that's still enough for me. I sprinted through the classroom door, decorated with quotes from famous authors. Sixth period English. Who came up with that dumb idea? Slamming the door behind me, I continued down the hall, almost running into a group of chatty and primped up girls. They looked over their shoulders at me as I raced by, snorting and gossiping in lower tones as they took in my black Beatles t-shirt, faded dark denim jeans, and ratty black vans. I flashed a fake and overly bright smile at them as I rounded the corner into my locker hallway.

Skidding to a halt in front of my navy blue locker number 471, I spun my combination as fast as I could without messing it up. _28, 36, 10, _I chanted in my head. With a sharp tug upwards and a click, my locker flew open. Binders, neat and in a row stared at my face. Without hesitation I tossed my binder into my locker next to its friends and grabbed my black book bag. By now, other people had started flowing into the hallways, congesting the halls until you couldn't move an inch to your left or right. I flipped the top of my book bag open and stuffed my textbooks into it. I grabbed my phone from my bag's pocket and checked it, the screen flicking to life. A couple of texts from friends, nothing important. Pulling my black rain coat out of the corner of my locker I slip it on, clicking the power button on my phone before putting it in my pocket. I yank on the zipper, pulling it up to my chin and flip my hood onto my head. I start pushing through the crowd as I pull out my phone again.

I stared at the screen, reading the different texts. **Call me when ur outta school k girl?** I looked at the text, reading who it was from. Anna. What else was there? A text from Lila. **What's up Eve? I just realized that I have a huge project due tomorrow. You'll help me right? If you will text me back and tell me when we should get together.** I groaned, cursing Lila and her procrastinating. As I walked through the crowd to get to the main hall, I texted her back. **Meet me at my house at 4 ok?** I send the text as I walked through the main door, shoving the heavy oak double doors. My head came up just in time to catch a rain drop on my face. Then another and another. By the time I reach the road, I'm soaking wet.

I wait patiently by the crosswalk, feeling the wind batter my face. Rain drops pelt down onto me, some sliding off my jacket and others splattering my face. As soon as the constant line of cars streaming past me stops, I run across to the sidewalk. I watch the feet move in front of each other, the rain drops that splash onto my shoes. I stare down, barely keeping my eyes on what's happening in front of me. My phone lets out a jingle as I take a turn into a dead end street, filled with rows of tall mansions. I slide my phone out of my back pocket and see who texted me. **Ok thanks Eve. You're a life saver ya know that?** Lila. I grin at her compliment that she's said to me the other 100 times that she's asked for help. **Yup I sure know that I'm a life saver. **I quickly hit the green send button as I stop in front of my house. I look up and am met by the grandeur of my home, a beautiful house.

I look over the house. It's a giant house, full of rooms that have never be used and hallways that have never been walked. The gardens in the front are full of green grass, perfectly cut and blooming flowers. The front yard is surrounded by an elegant black metal fence, and the front entrance is blocked by a seven foot tall graceful gate. Swirls and flowers are hidden in the metal work of the front gate, beyond you can see the immaculate gravel driveway leading to the front porch. Flower boxes full of wild flowers tumbling out of their confines hang on the front porch, and gates on either side of the house lead to the backyard. My eyes move towards the grand double doors with glass panes in both. Windows are stationed evenly on each floor, the occasional glimpse of a bedroom or bathroom shown. The house is painted a stormy blue with grey trim and yellow trim around the windows. Everything about the mansion is perfect. Just the way my mother likes it.

I breathe deeply through my nose, taking in a breath of cool, crisp air before pushing open the black iron gates. The gates swing smoothly and soundlessly on their hinges, oiled so that they won't squeak. I walk up the gravel pathway, and pause as I come to the first step leading to the porch. Slowly, I walk up the three steps onto the porch. The wood gleams, even without the sun. Pulling open the door, I step inside to the luxurious interior.

I take in the inside of my home. Plush carpets are laid out in the main hallway, paintings that cost thousands of dollars hang on the walls. A doorway to my left leads to a parlor which is filled with a fireplace and brown furniture. The hallway straight in front of me can be followed to the kitchen, a modern looking and classy cooking area. To my left is a staircase that leads up, then turns to the right, leading to a landing where the second floor begins. I sigh, dropping my bag on the floor and kicking off my shoes.

Looking up the stairway, I start walking up. A picture of a sunflower hangs on my right side. I pass it without noticing the detail that it was painted with. Climbing up the stairs, I come to the first landing, then turn to my left and go up the second set of stairs that lead to the second floor. I step up the stairs, savoring the feeling of the cream colored carpet beneath my feet. I take the last step, then immediately turn to my left. The room in front of me is the gaming room, a HD TV hangs on the wall, a cabinet full of Xbox and Kinect games. A grey sectional couch is pushed against the wall, on top of a black zebra carpet. I walk past the game room and stop at the next door, my room. I sigh as I walk into my room, the familiar scent of home washing over me. I look at the glass clock on my wall, its holographic blue numbers appearing on the clock face. It was 4:05.

I walk over to my desk. It's made of black wood, and is cluttered with useless stuff. It has a top section with book enders so you can put books and journals up there. Connected to the desk on the side is a white board, currently random drawings and noted are on it, and sticky notes cover 50% of it. As I swing myself into my chair, I pull my phone out of my jean's pockets. **You coming over or not Lila? It's like 4:06 or something. **I wait for her answer, staring at a picture of a cartoony green T- rex hanging from my wall. My phone vibrates in my hand as a message alert appears on my phone's face. **Coming over right now. Expect me in about 20 seconds.** I laugh, despite my annoyance at Lila being late. She's right about 20 seconds being the time she'll arrive. Lila literally lives right next to me. The doorbell rings.

I run down the stairs, and am just about to open the door when it swings open. A flustered looking Lila stands in the door way, supplies and her backpack tucked under an arm.

"Oh," she says. "Were you going to open the door? I thought it was taking a little longer than usual." I grin at her, and she smiles back.

"You are just impatient, admit it," I say.

"Okay," she says, shrugging. "I'm impatient you've always known that," she says in a very straightforward way. I laugh again.

"Come on, let's go upstairs, we can work in my room." I pull her up the stairs and into my room. I flick on the lights, there are four of them, one in each corner of my room. I adjust the brightness.

"How's that?" I ask. She nods giving me a thumbs up as she logs onto her laptop. She bites her thumb as I start laying out her supplies. Her fingers fly across the keyboard as she types in her password.

"Okay," she finally says. "Here are the project outlines, and these are the minimum requirements." She shows me a giant list of bullet points and bold words on her laptop.

"Wow." Is all I can say. She nods in agreement. I quickly read the bullet pointed list and skim over the minimum requirements. I start nodding to myself, the project makes sense.

"Just to be clear Lila, I am not writing the two page essay on how chlorophyll absorbs light and helps photosynthesis. Right?" She stares at me.

"I am so not typing that up. You are," I say, emphasizing you and pointing to her. Lila sighs, an acknowledgement of responsibility. I snort as she dramatically acts out dying.

"Oh help me Eve! I am simply _dying _under the strain of this _hard _work." Lila fake faints as extra.

"Yeah right," I say laughing, "you, are going to be typing up this nice essay. While I will makes the diagrams and such." She scowls at me as she clicks on Word. As Lila starts working on typing her essay, I print pictures and type captions for her visual aid. An hour ticks by before I know it. I look at the clock to see that it is 5:10.

"Alright," I huff. Lila looks at me expectantly. "You do realize that this is a presentation?" I ask her sarcastically. She pauses and flops onto her back.

"No I did not… But now I do!" she adds brightly. I groan. I put up her visual diagram I made her on my bed, making sure that it won't fall down. I hand her the essay that she had just printed, and made her stand and present it to me.

"Okay," she starts awkwardly. "So, my name is Lila Henders and this is my presentation on how chlorophyll absorbs sunlight and helps photosynthesis. First I will start with how chlorophyll absorbs sun-" Before she can go on, we both hear the crunch of gravel under tires. Our eyes meet, widening. I hear the car door slam, and my mother talking on her phone.

"Tell May that I can get her 550,000 and no less. Jeryll won't sell the house any lower." My mother's no nonsense and business like tone ring out clearly in our quite neighborhood. "Yes, yes. That will be great. Okay, thank you May and Jonathan for your time, I will see you tomorrow at eight o' clock sharp at the site." She goes silent as whoever is talking to her replies. I dare to look out the window and see that she is leaning on the car door, her iPad under her arm, which is propped on her hip and her cellphone to her ear. She nods her head before replying. "Wonderful. See you then Jonathan. Yes thank you for your time." Brusquely she sweeps her grey pencil skirt off, then strides confidently up the porch steps.

Lila taps my arm to bring me down from the window sill.

"What the heck? We're in _so _much trouble." She stares at me, and watches to see what I will say. She knows that my mother's relationship with me is not exactly stable. I still remember us shouting and screaming stinging words at us. I touch my ear where a scar is from when she was so angry that she threw a picture of our family at me. I vaguely recognize the feeling of anger boiling in me. She had hurt and ruined our relationship that day. Since that summer night we had been cold and sharp with each other. The argument had been about my dad. I could feel memories rising, but I shoved them down with a struggle. I had locked away those memories a long time ago, so that I would never feel the pain of loss again. I bit my lip and drew blood, thinking about what to do. Lila waves her hand in front of my face.

"Come on Eve!" she snaps. "We need a plan so that you can… avoid your mom's wrath." She speaks uncomfortably of the one time she saw my mother lose control and go wild. I nod, staring out at the window. Suddenly my room is too confining. I want to be outside to breathe fresh air, to feel the wetness of a raindrop bring me back to reality. I take a deep breathe then turn to Lila.

"I'll distract her ok?" Lila nods then I go on. "I'll get her to come to the kitchen with me, then you can run down and go out the door. Leave it open or else she'll know that you've been here. Then I can pretend that I heard something, go to the door and fake looking around, then close the door and you're away at your own house by then. Okay?"

"Okay," says Lila confidently.

"Get your stuff together," I whisper. Lila immediately starts stuffing her supplies and work into her bag. When both she and I are ready, she reaches over to me and grasps my hand.

"Thank you for being a friend," she murmurs. I nod. Only Lila knows the sacrifice it takes to walk straight into the storm that my mother is. My mother does not take kindly to imperfections, and when I walk straight to her, she has plenty imperfections that she voices about me. I swallow, and prepare myself for the grueling session of torture I'm about to go through. When I'm ready, I steal my nerves and walk down the stairs, into my mother's clutches and sight.

I walk into the kitchen to find her sitting at the dining table, looking at her iPad. Her head shoots up when she sees me, she nose crinkling and eyes narrowing when she takes in my clothing choice. I bite my lip and grab a bar from the pantry as I pass by it. She's taking in my attitude, clothing, and feelings I can tell.

I sit at the table in front of her, ready for the speech about my position to start. Her eyes bore into my face as I slouch slightly. She delicately straightens her own back and clicks off her iPad. All her attention diverts to me, and me alone. Then her nose lifts up in a sneer of sorts and her eyes turn into slits. The expression on her face reeks of disappointment and anger. Then her mouth, with its layer of red lipstick opens. To tell me everything I need to know.

**A/N Sorry if I left you guys on a cliff hanger, I will continue the story if I get enough comments/reviews and such. So PLEASE do comment. Any constructive advice is totally appreciated, so please tell me any ideas or events that you think I should include. Thank you :D you guys are the best! BTW the name of the story will make more sense later on if I continue the story :P**

**- Kristi **


End file.
